Camisado
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: Riku helps Sora to deal with the after effects of a rape. I totally suck at summaries, and I can't say much more without giving away the entire plot. YAOI MPREG AU MENTIONS OF NON-CON... Me think that'd be all...


**Author's Note: **Why am I posting a new story? I don't have time to write another story... oh well...Don't ask me where this came from... Reeby and I were talking about her National Novel Writing Month Novel and how one of her characters got raped and the other one comforted him... and this kinda came together in my head... You could almost call this pay off to Riku for what I'm about to do to him in Think Green Thoughts.

In pairings it might be slightly confusing, because I have Sora/?. I know who the question mark is, but no one else will know (other than those I rant to) until the last chapter. However there will be hints along the way, feel free to comment on them. However, if you have to state proof as to who "?" is, I'd rather you do it as a private message, and not risk ruining it for everyone else, who happens to check out the reviews page.

Also a quick note on the chapter. I know, it's also a Panic! At the Disco song. I know that that song is about drinking. And that song is where I got the name for the title, because that song kind of became the theme song for this story. Every single major character can be described by some verse in the song. However there is no major drinking in the fic. Also the word Camisado is related to attacks at night, which also fits this story. I searched for another title, and if I somehow happen to find one, then I'll switch it, but I really don't want crap about how this story doesn't fit the song, because it does in my brain, and the word had meaning before Panic used it.

Now, done with the ranting, onto the story!

**Pairings: **Soriku, Zemyx, Cleon, AkuRoku, Sora/?, hints at Riku/Kairi and whatever else I feel like... Mwhahaha

**Warnings: **Non-con. Mpreg. Probably a fair bit of cussing knowing me. Lemons. AU. Probably some OOCness. I can't really say at this point, because things can get weird with my stories...

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming," Roxas said, leading the silverette down the hall. "Normally I wouldn't invite someone to stay with him, but I'm really worried. He hasn't been eating much. I don't think he's been sleeping, and he's depressed! Can you imagine that? Sora depressed!" Riku chuckled at the thought. True he hadn't seen the other man since they had been seniors in high school, but back then Sora had been a spastic child, with no sense of direction.

"Did you at least tell him I was coming?" He asked the blond.

"Yes," Roxas replied, "But that doesn't mean that he heard me. No, ever since Axel and I got back together he's been moody, and never listens. I just don't know what to do with him!" The blond man stopped in front of a door, and pulled out his keys. "I'm so glad I have a spare key. He hasn't been answering his door recently." Roxas unlocked the door and tried to open in, but Sora had apparently installed a chain since the last time he had been here, and it was locked.

"Sora!" Roxas called into the room, "Come let us in!" Roxas and Riku watched through the crack in the door, as Sora looked over from the TV, to the door. He promptly ignored his twin, and went back to watching whatever soap opera happened to be on.

"I swear," Roxas yelled again, "If you don't let us in right now, I'll get Axel to come break the door down!" Again the brunette looked at the door, before turning back to his television.

"Oh my god, why is he so difficult," Roxas said to no one in particular. Riku took a moment to examine the chain It was loose enough that he might be able to fit his wrist in through the door.

"I'm calling Axel," Roxas said, pulling out his cell phone, and leaning against the wall.

"Whatever," Riku said, still examining the door. He slowly started to squeeze his hand through, and once it was through enough he started to feel around for the end of the chain. Right as his fingers hit it, someone else's hand hit his. Riku pulled his hand out, and looked through the door, coming eye to eye with Sora. A moment later, Sora closed the door.

"What the hell," Roxas said, from his spot on the wall, when he saw the door close. "I swear," he started to the door, but just as he got there, Sora undid the chain and opened the door. Riku and Roxas watched as Sora turned around, and leaving the door open, headed back to his couch. They exchanged glances before following the brunette into the apartment, Roxas closing the door behind them.

Once seated Riku took a minute to examine his old best friend's appearance. Roxas was right, he didn't look like he had slept for a while, despite the fact that he was wearing a rather well stained pair of pajama pants and white long sleeve shirt. His hair was matted and unkempt, and his eyes dull.

"Sora," Roxas said, taking a seat across from his twin, "Could you turn off the TV for a bit?" Sora looked at him, then sighed, before reaching for the remote and muting his soap opera.

"What do you want?" He asked, his lips tight in irritation.

"I just wanted to remind you that Riku was staying here for a while," Roxas said.

"Yeah? And?" Sora replied, slightly annoyed, "He's here. Why'd you have to remind me?" Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes. Riku could see why he was getting so annoyed with his brother. No wonder the poor blond had seemed so desperate over the phone. Sora watched his brother for a few seconds, before turning back to his TV.

"If that's all," Sora continued, not looking up, "Then you can leave." Roxas glanced again at Riku, before shrugging and getting up.

"Very well," the blond said bitterly, "I had plans with Axel anyways. Riku," he glanced at the silverette, "Have fun." He turned and left. As soon as he was sure his twin was gone, Sora turned off the TV and flopped back on his couch.

"Finally he's gone," He whined, burying his face in a pillow. Riku snorted.

"Why are you so short with him?" Riku asked, watching the suddenly active brunette get up and start picking up dirty dishes off the table.

"Because he's been treating me like an imbecile," Sora replied, heading off to the kitchen, "Just because I've been a little depressive he gets all worried and even calls in someone to babysit me." He glanced back at Riku, "No offense intended," he added.

"None taken," Riku shrugged, following the shorter man into the kitchen. "I just don't get it. He's only doing it because he cares."

"No, he thinks I take offense at him getting back with his bitch." Riku flinched. That was the first time he had ever heard the brunette cuss. Sora had never been one for foul language back in High School, and preferred words like shidougle.

Sora dropped the dishes in the sink, and headed back to the couch, where he flopped back down. "So what's new in your life?" He asked Riku, who again followed him back into the den. Riku shrugged. "You and Kairi still going out?" Riku studied him for a few seconds, trying to decide if he really wanted to answer.

"No," He finally replied, "We never were. She just lives under the impression that we are. What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

"No," Sora pouted. His last relationship had ended badly, and he preferred not to talk about it. Ever. He yawned looking at the clock. 2 pm. "Yikes, it's getting late. I guess I'd better get dressed. There's some food in the fridge if you get hungry. Or you can just sit and watch TV. What ever you want." Sora got up from the couch, and wandered into the master bedroom.

Soon Riku heard the sound of a shower running, signaling that he had a while before Sora returned. With a sigh, he got up and wandered back into the kitchen. This place was a mess! Dirty dishes littered the counter. Riku opened a few of the cupboards and found that the only thing in them were cobwebs and the odd dish, like a teapot, that were never really used, but kept on hand, just in case they were needed.

He quickly examined the room, and found a sponge, and began to tackle the dishes. He tried not to think of how old these dishes were, considering that there were at least ten days worth if Sora ate three meals a day, by himself, but he couldn't help to wrinkle his nose at some of the things that might have been growing.

Soon enough the shower stopped, just as Riku packed the last dish in the dishwasher, and hit the start button. Sora wandered out in a clean pair of pajamas a few minutes later and gasped seeing his tower of dishes gone.

"Thank you," he said examining the kitchen.

"No problem," Riku shrugged. Roxas had asked him to help get the brunette's life back in order, and one of the first steps would be to get the house clean. That and the fact that he planned to eat dinner at some point, and would prefer not to be eating it off a paper towel.

After a few seconds of silence Sora wandered back into the den. Riku wasn't ready to give up his cleaning quest, so he just shrugged it off and stayed in the kitchen. The next place he went was the refrigerator, just to make sure that there was something that was possibly edible.

What he was met with when he opened the door was one of the saddest displays of of food he had ever seen. There were a few mushy pieces of fruit, a half eaten container of yogurt, a few boxes of left over Chinese food, and some unidentifiable fuzzy thing, that was attempting to stage a revolution. With a shudder Riku dragged the trashcan over to the door, and began to just sweep the crap off of the shelf.

"Sora?" he asked wandering into the den, "Could I possibly borrow your car?" The brunette looked at him for a moment.

"Sure," he shrugged, "There should be a key on the wall by the door, and if it's not there call Roxas. He has my spare." He then turned back to the TV. Riku glared at the back of his head for a moment, then shrugged.

"What does your car look like?" he asked, not wanting to end up trying to break into some random stranger's car.

"It's," Sora had to think a moment, "a light blue compact, license place MGE something... I don't truly remember." Riku began to wonder how long it had been since Sora had left his apartment.

"Thanks," he sighed, heading to the door. Sure enough there was a hook by the door, but the keys were missing. He went ahead and let himself out, though, before calling Roxas.

"Hello?" Roxas asked after about the third ring.

"Hi," Riku said, "I'm having an issue."

"What is it?" Roxas sighed. Riku could hear the frustration in the other man's voice.

"He's out of actual food, and I can't find his car keys to go get any," Riku replied, "he said you had a spare?"

"I did," Roxas said, Riku could hear him shuffling papers around, "But he borrowed them a week or so ago, because he lost his original one. He never gave it back."

"Damn," Riku cursed softly, "Is there a store within walking distance?" He had to get them some food. Just from the content of the refrigerator Riku could tell that Sora had eaten out most of the time, and he really needed a real meal. It would go a long way to helping him out.

"No," Roxas sighed, "I'll be there in five minutes. Or Axel might. I'm currently attempting to do a budget, but my idiot boyfriend is doing nothing to help me." Riku could hear a soft slurping noise. "One second," Riku could still hear what was going on, despite the hand Roxas had put over the receiver, "Axel get off me!" Riku suppressed a snort of laughter, "Seriously get off me, or you're not getting any for a week!" That apparently made the other man stop.

"Anyways," Roxas continued, returning to his conversation with Riku, "I'll see you soon. I decided that I'm not going to put your life in Axel's hands. If I did you might not come back from this little shopping trip alive. So I'll see you in five." Roxas quickly hung up the phone, leaving Riku alone with nothing but the dial tone.

An hour later, Riku, Roxas, and Axel waited outside Sora's door, waiting for him to let them in. The shopping had been fairly easy, and Riku had gotten everything that was needed to restock Sora's empty refrigerator. In fact, the only problem the entire time was when Roxas and Axel had gotten in a little spat in the middle of the fruit isle.

Riku had been picking out a few good apples when it happened. In reality the couple had been arguing for most of the trip, but Riku had ignored them, in fear of his sanity. It really was none of his business, so he kept out if it.

"What I don't get," Axel complained, "Is why you're so concerned about him. I mean he's always in the way. We haven't been able to do anything, ever since he got that way."

"I care," Roxas replied stiffly, "Because he's my brother."

"No," Axel retorted, "You care because you think he's mad at us for getting back together."

"That wouldn't be it, "Roxas muttered darkly, "He's my twin. He would tell me if that bothered him."

"And if it did?" Axel asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "What if he wanted you to choose between him and me?"

"That wouldn't happen," Roxas replied, "Sora wouldn't make me do that."

"Whatever." Axel rolled his eyes. Roxas opened his mouth to yell at his boyfriend, but Riku decided it was time to intervene.

"Hey Roxas?" He asked, "Does Sora still hate bananas?" Roxas glared at his boyfriend for one more moment before going over to help the silverette pick out fruit. The rest of the trip was fairly silent, with Axel and Roxas barely speaking to each other.

"Do you think he'll ever let us in?" Roxas finally asked. They had been standing in front of the door, knocking for about the past three minutes.

"I don't know," Riku replied. "Do you still have the spare key? I don't think he'll have locked the chain." There was a great bit of shuffling as Roxas shifted his load of groceries enough that he could find his keys, and try the door. Sure enough Sora hadn't redone the chain, and they were able to finally enter the apartment.

Sora barely looked up from his place on the couch as the three men entered his apartment. They dropped the groceries off in the kitchen, and Riku stayed to put them up, as Roxas and Axel went back to the den.

"Hi Sora," Roxas greeted, still standing, while Axel just flopped onto the couch. Sora glanced up at his twin, before glaring daggers at Axel.

"What's up?" Axel asked, trying his best to be friendly.

"Nothing," Sora replied icily. Roxas glared at Axel quickly, sure that whatever it was that was annoying Sora was Axel's fault.

"So I heard you lost the spare pair of keys," Axel said, attempting to make conversation of some kind. This time Sora didn't even bother to reply. Riku came out of the kitchen, having felt the tension emanating from the den.

"What'd I do to you?" Axel asked, offending at how the brunette treated him.

"I'm not going to grace that with an answer," Sora replied, getting up off the couch, and walking into his bedroom. Everyone flinched as they heard the door slam shut.

"What'd I do?" Axel asked, as Roxas and Riku glared at him.

"I don't know," Roxas finally sighed, rubbing his forehead, "He's just been weird for the past few weeks." he sighed, looking around, his eyes finally resting on Riku. "I guess that's our cue to leave," he said to the silverette, "If you need anything else just call. Good luck."

"You'll need it," Axel added as he and Roxas headed for the door.

"Thanks," Riku replied wryly. He locked the door once the two left, and went back to putting up groceries. He assumed that Sora would come put eventually, so he didn't bother to check on the brunette.

Once he finished restocking the refrigerator, he started making dinner. It was a simple meal, just spaghetti, so it would be easy to make, and they'd be able to save the left overs for later. It took Riku a while to figure out Sora's kitchen, but within thirty minutes he'd managed to cook the food, without burning it. He set two plates on the table, and went to go find Sora, assuming the brunette would have come out of his room, and would be sitting on the couch watching TV again.

However the short brunette wasn't there. Riku sighed, guessing that Sora might still be in his room, mad about Axel. He wandered over to Sora's door, and knocked lightly. There was no noise from within.

"Sora?" He asked as he eased the door open, "Are you in here?" There was no response, and the lights were off. Riku hesitated before stepping into the darkness. He searched the room, and almost didn't see the brunette, who was huddled in the corner. In fact if it hadn't been for the slight sniffling coming from the man, Riku wouldn't have found him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, coming to sit by his friend.

"Nothing," Sora said with a start. He hadn't heard Riku come in.

"They why are you crying?" Riku asked, seeing the tears on the brunette's cheek sparkle in the dim lighting.

"I'm not crying," Sora said, attempting to wipe the wetness from his face.

"Really?"

"It's just something stupid. It doesn't matter," Sora said with a shuddering breath, almost as if he was saying it to himself too.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"Nothing," Sora said more adamantly.

"Does it have to do with Axel?" Riku asked. It seemed to be a pretty valid guess, with the way Sora had reacted to the redhead.

"N..No," Sora stuttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Riku asked. Sora had only ever stuttered when he was nervous, so Axel had to be the problem.

"No,"

Riku sighed. "Fine." He stood up. "Dinners ready. Come on, let's eat," He offered a hand to the brunette, and grasped him by the wrist to pull him up. Sora yelped, Riku let go, and Sora hit the floor again, cradling his wrist.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"N...Nothing," Sora stuttered, still rubbing his wrist. Riku glared at him.

"Show my your wrist," he demanded. Sora hesitated a moment. "Come on Sora. It's the doctor in me, let me see them, and then I'll let it rest." After high school, Riku had gone to medical school, while Sora had just gotten a job. It was one of the reasons they had lost contact over the years. Sora hesitated again, and then stuck his arm up so that Riku could examine it.

Riku peeled back the brunette's sleeve, and gasped. Even in the dark he could clearly see the bruises shinning. He turned around to turn on the light so he could examine them more closely.

"Sora, who did this to you?" He asked, examining the bruises. They had most likely been caused by someone restraining the brunette.

"It's nothing, "Sora said, tugging his hand back, "I just dropped a book I was trying to get off the top shelf, and it hit my wrist."

"No, Sora," Riku replied, "That was an old bruise. A book couldn't have done that much damage."

"It's nothing," Sora insisted again.

"Show me your other wrist," Riku demanded. With a sigh, Sora offered the other arm up for examination. It had similar bruises only they were worse.

"Where else did this 'book' hit you?" Riku asked.

"No where," Sora said quickly. Riku raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, there are a few more on my chest," he sighed, finally standing up.

"Can I see them?" Riku asked. Sora sighed before pulling his shirt over his head. Riku gasped when he saw all the little bruises littered over his friend's chest.

"Sora what happened?" He asked again, "If someone did this to you then you should tell the police."

"I don't want to talk about it," Sora replied, "Just drop it. I want it to just go away."

"But what if that creep comes back?" Riku asked. "Whoever did this belongs in jail."

"No, I... I can't do that to him," Sora said with a shuddering breath, "It'll be okay. He won't be back." He struggled back into his shirt. "You said something about dinner?"

"Yeah," Riku replied with a shuddering breath, "It's in the kitchen." He lead the brunette back to the kitchen, where they ate in silence.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So anyways, ya'll are free to guess at whoever the ? in the pairing is, however I'm not obligated to tell you whether your right or wrong. I know I had something I wanted to say... Oh yeah, I have no idea what's going in the middle of this story, so we'll just see.

As always with my stories, reviewers get to give cookies to their favorite characters. I keep a list of who's gotten cookies, and who gave them on my profile, so if you're ever bored feel free to check that out. Some of them are pretty funny. (For example Reeby once gave hers to a guy who jumped off a cliff in a soap opera. Don't ask. I don't know...) Thanks for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
